1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed, in part, to compositions for recruiting and/or localizing stem cells. In one embodiment, the stem cell recruitment is to the site of a diseased or injured organ and/or body part such that the stem cell is localized at the site for an extended period of time. Stem cell recruitment and/or localization are achieved by use of a sufficient amount of modified placental tissue. Methods for achieving stem cell recruitment and localization are also provided. In a related aspect, this invention is directed to a novel vacuum dehydration device and use thereof.
2. State of the Art
Heretofore, modified placental tissue has been used to treat a diseased or injured organ. However, such use has been limited by the amount of tissue available and the size of the organ. As a general rule, the minimum amount of modified placental tissue to elicit the desired result has been used. For example, the placental tissue is used as a barrier layer between organs so as to prevent adhesion formation. See, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0104539. In such cases, the modified placental tissue successfully provides an exogenous therapeutic effect.
It is well understood that a more successful therapeutic outcome is achieved when the treatment regimen includes not only the exogenous therapeutic effect but also an endogenous therapeutic effect. That is to say that patients who are able to cooperatively couple an exogenous therapeutic agent with their body's own ability to heal itself will achieve a better outcome. One mechanism for endogenous healing is the recruitment and/or localization of stem cells to the injured or diseased organ site. However, such in vivo recruitment and/or localization have been exceptionally difficult to achieve.